HIM's successor
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: HIM got another great idea to destroy the girls-He creates a female with similar strength and abilities of all three yet also having a few of his own abilities as well... But first he needs to raise her with a true evil mind which might be harder than expected.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville. A peaceful place. Daily life is going on normally. A usual day in Townsville. Even for the Powerpuff Girls!

When this was said they fell on the ground. The sounds of it were heard. It wasn't a soft landing, more of a crashing. They crashed on the streets very, very fast. And they were lying there for a few seconds until they were able to open their eyes slightly and looked up.  
A figure flew above them, grinning. Before Blossom or Bubbles were able to say something this one hit another kick, straight for Blossom, the (self proclaimed) leader, making her fall deeper in the ground. Soon the pink Powerpuff was sticking in the ground, not being really able to move. The other female only grinned.  
"Already two finished?", she asked. "What a disappointment. Well, now for the last I guess."  
The red haired tried to face the brown haired female. She was floating right in front of the one stuck in the ground. She didn't just look like one of them, she also was as strong. Perhaps even stronger.  
The whole day the brown haired beat the three girls up. The Girls didn't catch her, she just attacked out of the blue. They were shocked how she looked like a yellow Powerpuff Girl herself-Well, at least by her eyes and shape of body. She wore different clothes-A damaged sweater and a black skirt with black shoes. She was challenging them without saying who she was and why she wanted to do so. And since one of them named Buttercup just had to attack the other girl back the other two remaining had to help.  
It didn't take the girl long to defeat the green Puff. A few douches of the punches and kicks Buttercup sent and then grabbing this one when she had an opening the other girl had to counter attack with a few quick punches. Then she grab the third Powerpuff and sent her flying into a building. Very heavily, making her unable to fight any further.  
Blossom, trying to avenge her sister, tried with a strategic fighting mechanic. She tried to trap the brown haired and then freeze her, but little did the pink Puff know that the brown haired was capable of unexpected abilities.  
She noticed Blossom's trick pretty quickly and let strings appear around the red haired, tying her up. The same for the blue one, Bubbles. And then it went so fast.  
The yellow eyes girl let them get tied very heavily, making them unable to move. Then she flew above the two girls and let a giant, red fist appear, knocking them on the ground while the strings let go.  
Nothing more was Blossom able to recall. She couldn't step into action anymore. She was trapped. She couldn't even see what will happen to Bubbles. But she didn't have to. She heard the voice of the mysterious girl and Bubbles screaming and crying. How much the pink Puff wished to be able to step into action, but she couldn't.  
"Why crying girl? When I defeated you I'll be away. Tell your sister I felt very entertained with this fight and I'd like to face you three again", the girl's voice spoke out.  
"B… But…", Bubbles began, sounding very scared.  
"I mean it. I'd thank you a lot for it. Now then, lets end this crybaby."  
And a giant boom was heard and a slight red light. The blue Puff screamed in pain for a few seconds. Then she fell on the ground, or at least that's what Blossy heard. Silence.  
"Yeah ,that was fun. A good training session. You really ARE some good guys!" now this girl didn't sound frightening anymore, no. In fact very… Carefree for some reason. And what did she mean by that? That is… Unexpected to hear.  
"See ya around girls!" And then she heard the girl leave. Leaving the only question in mind for Blossom: _Who is this girl?_


	2. Chapter 2

"You have what!?", HIM, the red demon yelled angered, with his deeper voice. The one in front of him nodded, looking very calm about this. It was the girl who faced the Powerpuff Girls earlier.  
"I don't kill people", she answered. She didn't seem to be scared for even a second.  
"But you had a chance to! Every evil person would have-"  
"Hoooold it lobster dad!", she interrupted. "You're mixing up things here!"  
The red demon looked shocked at her. "What did you just call me?", he asked her, expecting her to repeat her statement but got a quiet opposite response.  
"I just do whatever I want. And I was bored so I thought it might be fun challenging your so despised Powerpuff Girls", she wasn't willing to answer his question just now. "And I was bored too. Is that a problem?"  
He was very close to explode. So… close. So very close! This wasn't the first time his own creation, Bianca( _We're NOT talking about the villain of this reboot, thank you very much!_ ), was talking to HIM like that. Pointing out she was bored and disrespectful phrases towards him.  
He's hard to anger but somehow the female creation of his always knew how to. Like she did it on purpose.  
But he put himself together. Maybe him explode is what she wanted and he couldn't have that. He wasn't proud of her exactly and not slightly pleased of her behavior towards himself but he had no other choice. He had to let her get away with it, for now that is.  
"I guess not", he sighed in his usual voice, mostly. He still had a slight hint of his deep voice. "You managed to defeat the girls after all. It is not a complete failure." "See? We're both happy somewhere", the brown haired told him.  
"It was still not as you were intended to do."  
"We're talking about this again?"  
"Yes. Doing evil deeds is important for your education after all."  
"But I don't care! All I want is a relaxing life and do whatever the heck I want!"  
"This is not how life works!", his voice became deeper. Again, she repeated herself. He got it already. But this doesn't change she had her fate already settled when she was created by HIM himself. A bit more respect wouldn't hurt! And besides he created her for the cause of being evil! How can't she get that and at least cooperate a bit for the start just like the Rowdyruff Boys do! … Wait, the Rowdyruff Boys?  
"But it works for me that way!", she put out her tounghe. And as she was going on he took a closer look and analyses her.  
Bianca was a creation of his source. Yet she didn't want to obey in the slightest and do her own thing. She even dares to insult HIM if needed. Lucky for her he had mercy with her and let her live for the purpose of doing her own evil deeds. She had no intention to. All she did was putting up fights with anybody, even other villains and criminals if necessary, because she was simply bored. At times she stole a few things here and there but nothing too evil or because of an evil mind.  
Maybe, just MAYBE, he was the wrong one to let her develop an evil mind. Maybe someone around her height, age and who could slightly understand her might be the right ones for this job. Oh this is perfect. The only thing he had to do is convenience the boys into this all. After all, he couldn't let his fails take over. He needs to act, fast. Or else she will never be as evil as he imagined her to be. Or not even slightly. It was at least worth a shot. If she didn't learn from him maybe from these boys. They were growing up into villains to be proud of after all and might teach her a thing or two.  
"Hey!", Bianca yelled repeatedly. This made HIM snap out of his thoughts. "What?", he asked her, sounding like usual.  
"Do you finally get my point I asked!?"  
"Oh no, not me. But someone else."  
"What are you talking a- Whatever. Can I just leave now!? Please!?"  
"Sure, just go ahead."  
"Finally!"  
And like this Bianca flew off at fast speed. When she did he grinned devilish. "Just wait and see."


End file.
